My thousand unanswered questions
by SebiPham
Summary: It’s hot outside and Ryou has nothing to do, except maybe pester Bakura, but that’s not a very bright idea. Although, he’d rather do something then burn to a small pile ash right? BxR BakuraxRyou Tendershipping YAOI


Okay, so I thought of this story when I was annoying the heck out of my younger cousin

Okay, so I thought of this story when I was annoying the heck out of my younger cousin. This is my second Yugioh/Yuugiou FF, and my first one-shot.

Title: My thousand unanswered questions.

Summary: It's hot outside and Ryou has nothing to do, except maybe pester Bakura, but that's not a very bright idea. Although, he'd rather do something then burn to a small pile ash right? BxR BakuraxRyou Tendershipping

Couple: BakuraxRyou, BxR, Bakura+Ryou, Tendershipping.

Warning: Yaoi, this story will have boyxboy. There might be some Anzu bashing.

Disclaimer: Everything in here belongs to someone. I do not own YGO.

'_Thoughts or Sounds'_

"Dialogue"

REVIEW PLEASE! --

Ryou groaned he lay flatly on the couch flipping through the TV channels. After continuous channel-flipping he reached the last one, but nothing interested him. He dropped the remote on the ground and groaned again. He finally gave up looking for something to do and plopped his arms to his sides and tried to take a nap.

Ryou opened his eyes, everything was blurry. He blinked a couple of times until his vision became clear. _'Click Click Ching Click Thud Thud.' _Ryou quickly rose and grabbed a pillow for defense. '_Click Click Ching Click Click Thud.' _The sound was made once more. Ryou held his breath and prayed. The door slammed open with a thud, Ryou threw the pillow at the stranger.

Bakura sighed, he was really tired. He didn't think the Ishtars house would he so hot, the heat slowly began to drain away at his energy. He walked up to the door to his house, he grabbed his keys. He had quite a few so they rustled when they collided. He put a small golden key into the slot. He turned the key, and then took it out. He put his hand on to the gold metal door knob and twisted it; he then pushed the door with his side. It didn't open. He tried again. No luck. He looked down to his sets of keys and tried to unlock the door again, but with a different key. He twisted the door knob with the many keys still in the slit. He once again, pushed the door with his sides, while still holding the doorknob.

"Finally," the albino yami muttered. He opened his eyes and looked forward, only to be blinded by something, soft. It quickly slid off his face. Bakura looked around the room for the culprit. He spotted white hair. The white hair hung off the sides of the couch. In the middle of the couch was a large lump, under a thick blue blanket. Bakura glared at this 'lump.' "Ryou?"

Ryou jumped at his name and slipped off the blanket. The blanket hung over the albino's shoulders and only his head stuck out. "Bakura! I thought you were some robber person," Ryou explained, feeling a little embarrassed.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Robbers, at this time?" Bakura looked out the closest window, it wasn't very dark. There was still a faint light and quite a few people out.

Ryou looked out the same window. He sighed, _'I'm probably just easily paranoid, huh?' _By the look of it, it was probably 10 o' clock. Ryou was still weary; he got off of the couch and dragged the blanket on his back to his room. "Bakura I'm going to sleep." He yawned and stretched his arms.

"Yeah yeah." Bakura nodded and walked into his room, which was directly across from the young hikari's.

--NEXT DAY.

Bakura stretched his arms and jumped out of his bed. He didn't bother to fold the covers. He walked out of the room, expecting some food on the table. He looked at the table, it was completely empty. He sighed. He looked through the refrigerator for leftovers. He found a plate of chicken and stuffed it into the microwave. After he ran to the office and pushed open the door. He then pulled out the computer seat and sat down. He clicked the blue button and the computer screen flashed on.

Ryou woke up twice as groggily as usual. He threw the covers off and rolled off the bed and onto the ground. He went outside to the hall, and turned and was now in the kitchen. He looked around for Bakura. He walked down the hall once more into the office. He found Bakura surfing the internet with a plate of chicken next to him. Ryou blushed, closed the door and sighed. 'Well, now I don't have to worry about feeding Bakura.' He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a pan, ready to cook himself something.

Bakura slammed his head on the computer screen, he was bored. "It's freakin' hot." He looked over to the air condition and pressed the button. He waited for a response. Nothing. "Crap." He muttered under his breath. He ran his fingers across his long white hair and sighed disappointed. "Ryou!" He yelled for his hikari.

Ryou heard his name and turned off the stove, "Yes?" he yelled back. He ran over to the office with a tint of pink on his cheeks, "Need someth--" Ryou's jaw dropped. He saw a pile of metal in one pile. "I-is that the AC?!"

"Yeah. The AC's dead." Bakura growled, and pounded the pile of broken gears on the ground.

"I see that!" Ryou ran over and picked up the pieces. Ryou growled in frustration and walked out of the room.

After a couple hours, the heat got worse and worse. Ryou laid on the couch and played with the pillow's fabric. He sighed. He has nothing to do! Bakura was home, yeah, but he wasn't stupid. Bothering Bakura was a stupid move, Ryou wanted to live. After another hour of playing with the little things around him, Ryou gave up. It was noon and there was nothing at all to do! He walked to the office, Bakura looked bored too. But, he was doing something! Ryou sighed.

Bakura noticed Ryou at the door and turned back at the computer screen. Ryou walked in weakly. Bakura was about to start laughing, Ryou face was pink and his legs couldn't support him. "H-hey Bakura?" he heard Ryou saying putting his arms on the desk for support. "Can I ask you some questions?"

Bakura looked at his hikari, usually he'd say no, but he was bored. So why not? "Shoot."

Ryou looked at Bakura surprised. "Well, you don't mind if they don't make sense right?" Bakura nodded. Ryou blushed; he'd been blushing a lot around Bakura. It's probably getting annoying. "Here goes. How do Yami and Yugi keep their hair up like that?"

Bakura looked at Ryou like he was crazy. "Same way I keep mine up. I guess."

Ryou was about to giggle, "Well then, how does Seto keep his coat flying?"

Bakura looked at Ryou again puzzled, _'These questions are ridiculous.' _Bakura thought for a little bit, "His ego."

He saw a smile spread across Ryou's face, and noticed how he was trying to hide it. Bakura couldn't help but smile, Ryou was desperately trying to cover it with his hair and hands. Bakura waited for another question. Ryou looked up and saw Bakura staring at him, his cheeks flushed. "Um…" Ryou tried to think of something else, "Does Anzu like Yami or Yugi?"

"She's an idiot. She can't tell them apart." Bakura wanted to say something funny and failed. _'Wait wait, why do I want to say something funny?' _Bakura looked at Ryou, he was smiling again. Bakura cheeks turned a light cherry color. He quickly turned his head to the computer screen. "Keep going, this is entertaining me.

Ryou's smiled widened. "But the rest might just annoy the crap out of you."

"Eh, I don't care." Bakura responded clicking the mouse multiple times.

After about 20 more questions Ryou was running out of them. "Are you bored?" Ryou blurted.

Bakura looked at younger boy, "Not really."

Ryou smiled,_ 'He said he didn't mind me annoying him.' _Ryou thought for a minute. _'I know! I'll do the thousand ongoing questions.'_ Ryou took a quick breath, "Why?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "'Cause you're here." Bakura didn't noticed what he said until he saw Ryou's face getting pink.

Ryou tried covering his cheeks, "W-Why?"

He blushed, "W-well…you're entertaining me."

Ryou's blush disappeared. _'Entertainment? That's it?!' _Ryou smirked,"Why?"

"'Cause. You're making me forget about the heat," Bakura was being to notice that Ryou really was trying to annoy him.

"Why?"

"The heat was bothering me."

"Why?"

"It was hot."

"Why?"

"It's summer."

"Why?"

"'Cause the gods decided to make summer."

"Why?" Ryou noticed how irritated Bakura was getting and kept going. For every answer Ryou grin widened.

"Well, because they could."

"Why?"

Bakura twitched, but kept answering. He thought of it as a game, if he caved Ryou won, if he kept going and Ryou stopped he'd win. "Because."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

After repeating this cycle for a while, Ryou was getting tired. "Why?"

Bakura was completely ignoring Ryou now, he'd only say 'Cause.' He then replied to Ryou's annoying question with the same answer. "'Cause."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Bakura, do you love me?"

"'Cau--" Bakura looked at Ryou in shock, "What?"

Ryou was blushing madly, he didn't mean to say that, but it still came out. "I-I said, Do you love me?"

Bakura's face was a light pink, "W-what kind of question is that?"

"It's a question Bakura. Yes or No?" Both Bakura and Ryou noticed his voice became more demanding.

Bakura was silent; he really didn't want to answer. Although, he could feel Ryou eyes staring at him waiting for an answer, "I…N--" Ryou noticed the 'N' and was ready to hear the answer. Bakura looked at Ryou's face, he only saw hurt. "…Yes."

Ryou opened his mouth, "I under—WHAT?!" Ryou's face turned as red as a tomato. He grinned. Ryou's heart felt like it was being lifted. Ryou went of to Bakura and tackled him to the ground. "You mean that right?" Ryous arms were thrown around Bakura's neck, and they were both on the ground smiling and blushing.

Bakura hugged Ryou's waist, "Yeah."

Ryou grin widened, "I love you, Bakura."

"Yeah, I love you too." Bakura placed his lips onto Ryou's, and let go to mutter something to him, "I love you a lot."

Ryou pulled Bakura's face towards his own for a quick peck on the lips. "Bakura can we get up now? I think my leg's stuck."

* * *

I swear it was funnier in my head. I'm sorry it's not very good; I haven't written a humor story in some time now. I'm getting better, I think. Anyways, I thought I was kind of cute. Anyone else noticed that the title was better than the story itself? xD

REVIEW PLEASE. KTHXBAI.


End file.
